C'est La Vie
by experiencetoday
Summary: Arrogant, vehemently stubborn, and completely lost- William seeks a relationship with brilliantly sarcastic Sam, whom he shares one thing in common: Josh Darcy, a brother and a boyfriend. More information to be released later .


Burgundy or teal? Sam glanced at the mirror to see a reflection of hazel eyes, a bit brighter than usual with contacts in the bright, sunny room.

Combing his unruly thick hair, he offered, "You're going to show too much leg with the teal shorts, Sam. We're not going to the beach, and nor am I going to let other guys take a look at that."

Sam threw him an annoyed look, but the look of him with his forehead wrinkled elicited laughter. "Lighten up, J. It's not like you're going to become blind again." A small smile began to form as they both were reminded of the punch she threw at his left eye after he called her weak. Even with a pair of fifty dollar broken glasses, they were best friends ever since.

"Why didn't you ask Rene or Alyssa to come with you?"

"Because I knew you would have a more tortuous time and make sure I'm not going to make a stupid choice. We're best friends, forget?"

"How could I, Sam?"

Sam and Josh, two unexpected best friends shared everything from laughs, tears when J's parents passed, flushed cheeks with a hard slap from Sam to make him realize that a blond bubblehead will continue to be just that.. a blonde bubble head (not all, but hey, there are a few) to countless memories in-between. They were in a brink of a more intimate best friend relationship, but neither would dare to ever verbally say that.

After clutching her side from, she loosely placed her arms around Josh's waist as they whispered about everything and nothing while the sunlight dimmed and the coldness settled in. They found refuge with their hands entwined and smiled in their comfortable silence. As the bus quietly approached, Josh held out his hand to assist Sam onto the vehicle, gently pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Mindlessly, Sam blushed, her porcelain skin reddened with embarrassment.

"Ever the gentleman, J", she awkwardly murmured.

The kiss was too long to be brotherly. Sam contemplated on the few awkward moments she shared with her (if he still thought himself as) best friend. She raised her eyes uncertainly as the driver noisily ushered them to their seats.

"Lovebirds, we don't have all day!", she shrieked.

The pair felt too awkward to reply and hurried to the back, hesitating to take the empty, cramped seats.

"Only ones available, Sam. Just our luck, huh?" he offered tentatively.

Releasing its brake, the bus wandered into the silent night, a night that would leave an impression on the two.

As it swerved between lanes, their knees bumped each other, causing thicker tension of the words unspoken. When the bus turned sharply, forcing Sam into Josh, the tension broke.

"Sorry it's my-

"No, really, don't-

Josh sighed deeply, a sound emitted older than his years. "Look, Sam. What are we?"

"What the heck do you mean what are we, J? We're best friends."

He shook his head sadly. "Sam, the problem is, I don't think we are—

She flipped. "What? Just because we can't seem to get over awkward gestures or sometimes get in these trances means we can't be best friends? Earth to J, we've been friends since we were in seventh grade, since I punched you, you bought me an ice cream. What is this—"

Josh silenced her with the inevitable, hesitant but gentle kiss.

Sam gasped inwardly, her stomach flipping over ceremoniously and mind reeling. What the heck was happening?

He pushed a strand of dark brunette hair behind her ear and grinned. "See, the problem is, you mean more to me than a best friend. Quite frankly, I'm in love with you."

Heartbeat accelerating, breath shaky, Sam took in his hazel irises, his ruffled hair and sharp features, she returned the grin and pulled him in for a second. Young, stupid love. (But, stupid isn't always bad).

Learning her head on his shoulder comfortably, Sam laughed quietly as tears pricked in her eyes when Jay whispered, "Will you be the brain to my brawn?"

"J, you _have _to be better than that. Will I be the Hermione to your Harry? Yes, J, I will."

Grinning stupidly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. You're mine, Sam, you know that? He continued to press small kisses on her fingertips, to the amusement and affection of his girl.

"Josh, I love you, too," smiling against his ear.

Quiet bliss is never perfect.

The crunch of the brakes made itself present as the honks of the bus along with the screams of the people climaxed when everyone was throttled against the opposing window, the impact of a merciless truck driver rearing it.

Hell broke loose.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are not my own.

**Author's Note:**

I've been a Fanfic reader for several months, but this is my first attempt with a story. I firmly believe in strong language, but I'm a novice with character development and description. The characters, admittedly, are a bit too predictable and underdeveloped, but I'm enamored with the idea of best friends/romantic relationships. Sorry, the end was a bit of a curveball (though, not very original). I'm open to thoughts - constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. Feel free to make suggestions, too. This will not be complaint to the canon in any form. Again, I'm not much of a writer, so I do apologize in advance for a late update. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, just a basic story map.


End file.
